Six Flags Over XMen
by Binks Drake
Summary: The X-Men are on a little vacation to Illinois where they encounter dark hidden fears...OF ROLLER COASTERS. Scott's not so brave now!
1. The Journey

Disclaimer: Oh come on, tell me the truth, does anyone ever read these things, and if they do, do they pay attention. but anyway: I don't any of this stuff, I'm making no money, yadda, yadda, yadda.

Six Flags Over "X-Men

Part 1: The Journey

"I'm so high! I can hear heaven!" Kitty sang along to the song hero as she got dressed. "I'm so high! I can hear heaven!" There was a knock on her door. She slipped on her top and answered it.

"Kitty!" Amara, Jubilee, Rahne, Tabitha, and Jean. were all fuming!

"Like, What?" Kitty asked them.

"Could you please be a little quieter? We were sleeping!" they all croaked.

"Why? It's the first day of summer vacation! And the sun is up! I'm ready for some tanning action now." The other five stared for a moment, then slammed the door in Kitty's face. "Some people woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

"You mean like you?" Rogue sat up in her bed. "When was the last time you got a C.A.T. scan?" Kitty looked blank. "It's 6:43 AM!"

"And the sun is up!" Kitty Pranced out of the room and Rogue covered her head with a pillow.

Kitty walked down the hall of the mansion. She got to the grand staircase where Professor X, Wolverine and Ororo were enjoying a chat and some coffee.

"Morning Kitty!" yelled Jaime, who was playing monkey in the middle with himself.

"Hey, Jaime," Kitty returned.

" . . .So you think the trip is a good idea," the Professor asked Logan and Ororo.

"Very much so Charles, the children could use some off time," Ororo said.

"I gotta agree Chuck," Logan hissed. "You've been working them a bit hard lately."

"Then it's settled," the prof continued. "Ah, Kitty, you're up early."

"I intend to let the sun tan me all summer!"

"Uh, Huh, That's what they all say," Ororo chuckled.

"Uh, Professor, what trip?" Kitty questioned. Logan and Ororo glanced at each other, and Jaime stopped playing to come listen.

"I've detected a Mutant in a suburb of Chicago . . ." the professor began.

"Like, in Northbrook?!" Kitty asked excitedly.

"Actually, Gurnee" Kitty looked puzzled for a second.

"OH, Gurnee, I remember them!" She gasped! "I have to go shopping at Gurnee mills! that place is H-U-G-E huge! And we have to spend a day at Great America!"

"What's Great America?" Jaime piped up.

"An amusement park, it has lots of cool rides."

"Then it's settled," The professor began. "The whole team is going to Gurnee!"

* * *

"I don't get why we couldn't take the X-Jet!"

"Scott, we are trying to be inconspicuous here. I also asked you not to bring your uniform," The professor answered.

"You creep me out when you that,"

JFK airport was crowded. Bald people, Skinny people, business people, Tough people, sissy people, kids who climb on rocks, and all the other kinds of people were involved in the hustle and bustle of the airport.

"There has been a gate changed, flight 1692 departing from San Antonio is now arriving at gate 37," Announced a female announcer.

"Everyone," The professor commanded. "Drop your luggage off over there," he pointed at the X-ray machines. everyone did as they were told. The large group conversed about the trip. "Are you sure you don't want to come Ororo?"

"Positive Charles, Besides someone has to look after Berserker," she answered.

"I suppose."

"It is too bad that sunspot picked now to, uh, visit his family as well, I'm sure he will miss all of you,"

"If he does return before we do, you know where to find me." Storm nodded and Exited the building. "Everyone ready?" The response was a chorus of YES. "Off we go then,"

* * *

"And they say that a hero can save us . . ." Kitty sang along to hero again.

"QUIET KITTY!" The other X-men yelled.

"I must agree, if you must sing along, sing softly, at least until we de-plane."

"Okay, professor," Kitty nodded.

*

I'm so excited!" Across the row from Kitty sat Scott and Kurt.

"About what, Kurt?" Scott asked.

"I've never been on a roller coaster before!" Kurt Replied.

"Really, whoa, uh, you'll love them!" Scott returned.

*

Kitty," Jean, who was sitting next to kitty, taped her. "What kind of Coasters does Great America have?"

"Oh, all kinds I went a few weeks before I moved into the Mansion. They have a stand up, one that's over 200 feet tall, a lot of them with loops."

"Cool,"

*

"The students seem pleased," The Professor told Logan.

"Yeah they do, just wait 'til we land, there ears will hurt so much they'll . . ."

"Please don't finish that sentence Logan,"

* * *

"Welcome to Extended Stay America, Gurnee, How can I help you?" The Clerk at the hotel asked Logan.

"We have a couple rooms reserved,"

"Name?"

"X" The Clerk looked confused but then his eyes widened.

"An entire Floor?" he looked puzzled. "What do you need that for?"

"Them," The student population of the Institute scrambled into the hotel chatting and dropping suitcases.

"Oh," He looked astonished. "Here are the twenty six room keys you are on floor three. just take that elevator behind me. If you need anything just dial zero on your phone."

"Thanks Bub," Wolverine said. "You heard the man, Up!" They made their way up to the third floor of the hotel. "Everyone, there are twenty six rooms, two people per room and one each for the prof and I so you get twenty four rooms to divide up, have fun!" Wolverine and the Prof made their way down the hall as the chaos began. And I really mean BEGAN . . .

Note: This will be the shortest and most boring chapter, it will get better and more funny.


	2. Kurt and Scott's Big Adventure

Part 2

Kurt and Scott's big adventure.

"Ahh," Kurt Yawned and sat up in bed. He stared at his clock, which was flashing. He looked puzzled but then realized it must have been a power outage. He swung his feet onto the floor and strolled to the window. He parted the curtains, and it was dark! But not because it was late, there was a huge storm out there. There was a flash of lightning and a crash of thunder. Scott jumped and sat up as well.

"Morning," Scott said unconsciously.

"I don't know, the clocks went out," Scott looked puzzled and fell back to sleep. Kurt shrugged and opened the sliding door to get a whiff of the ionized air. He looked to his left to find Kitty, reading, in a storm, in a Bathing suit.

"Morning Kitty," Kurt muttered.

"Oh, hi Kurt!" Kitty took off her sunglasses and glanced over.

"Hey, do you know what time it is?"

"No our clocks went out. Does Scott have a watch?" Kitty wondered aloud.

"I don't know, I'll look." And in a cloud of smoke, Kurt was gone. Kitty glared down at her book again and began to read. When suddenly Kurt appeared on the Railing of the balcony where kitty was. "Got it!"

"Geez Kurt you scared me," Kitty stuttered.

"Sorry, its 8:53," He Cried.

"Not so loud," Kitty shushed him. "Rogue's asleep."

~A note to all X-men we will be leaving for the park to search for the mutant at 9:52 on the nose~ professor X told them telepathically.

"Coaster time!" Kurt sang. "Coaster Time!"

* * *

"Okay here we are," the prof said in the limo. "I've always loved roller coasters. I find I like controlled terror."

"I may like the out-of-control kind better," Logan sniffed.

"I hope you'll at least try the new superman ride with me?" Prof X asked.

"Ya never know," But in the back of the limo they all were talking and laughing about the size of the coasters. Saying things like "look at the big orange one!" or "The flying coaster looks cool!"

"The students seem excited," Logan commented. "I must admit, it was a clever idea to bring 'em here."

"I've never been on a roller coaster before." Kurt said in the back of the limo.

"I haven't either," Scott said. "I don't think there are any in New York."

"Let's ride all the coasters together then Scott!" Kurt shouted. The limo parked and the experience began. They got the whole stay with your buddy and come to front gate if you get lost lecture. They walked into the entry plaza. There was a huge double Decker Carousel.

"It's amazing!" Scott admired the carousel. "Let's ride that first!"

"Why?" Kurt asked.

"I want to do everything!" Scott cheered and said "Race you to it!"

"You're on!" Kurt and Scott ran to the gleaming staircase that led to the upper level of the carousel. The ride operator let them on. They found horses and waited.

"Okay we can start spinning anytime . . ." The carousel began to spin and Scott just smiled. He started to go crazy!

"Get along little Doggie!" Scott Cried.

"Was it my imagination or did you just say, get along little doggie?"


	3. Superman: Ultimate Flight

Part 3

Superman: Ultimate Flight

And so it begins . . . after the get along little doggie incident Kurt convinced Scott and Kitty to ride the newest coaster! Superman: Ultimate Flight! They walked through the park to the coaster.

"Oh, my God!" Kitty screeched.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"They're @!#$%^& upside down!" Scott realized.

"They are not! They're flying." Kurt said. Scott and Kitty stared. "It's a flying coaster. They glanced at each other and began running away from Kurt!

"Vait! Vaht!" Kurt ran after them. When he reached them he grabbed their shoulder and suddenly where they were they were in a cloud of smoke.

Suddenly the three of them appeared in three empty seats going up the lift hill to Superman.

"KURT!!!!!!" They both gave him a when-we-get-off-this-ride-we're-going-to-HANG-you look.

"Kurt no! I really don't want to do this!" Kitty shrieked.

"Me neither!" Scott said. Kurt chuckled.

"Hands out!" Kurt reached out like he was flying, as Kitty and Scott looked at each other terrified.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Scott and Kitty were positively terrified. They expressed their fears in two different ways. The short shriek of Kitty "EEE EEE EEE EEE" and the long AHHHHHHHHHH of Scott. While Kurt was sitting next to them having a good time. The ride came into the brake run and Kitty and Scott glared, only this time with an I-can't-believe-you-just-took-us-on-this-thing-now-we-shall-not-hang-you-but-set-every-single-piece-of-fur-on-your-body-on-fire look. They entered the station and the train leveled out to normal position rather then flying. Their harnesses released and Kurt jumped up.

"Did you like it?" He asked them. Kurt and Kitty didn't blink they both rose from their seats and lunged at Kurt trying to strangle him!

"Teleporting can't save you now Wagner!" They knocked him to the floor and tried to strangle him! An amused and confused ride operator stared for a second and picked up a phone.

"Uh, First Aid?"

Next part: Park Food


End file.
